1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially an electrical connector to be arranged on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-035612 has disclosed a connector of this type. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-035612, the connector is disposed on a circuit board, and has a flat shape extending in parallel to the circuit board as a whole. The connector has a terminal receiving groove opening in a lateral direction (i.e. font-and rear direction) between an upper wall and a lower wall of a housing for receiving the terminal. A contact section of the terminal is positioned at a front opening of the housing, and contacts with a flat cable or the like to be inserted into the front opening from a front side. The contact is maintained with a slider inserted to the front opening. A connecting section of the terminal protrudes backward outside of the housing, and is connected to a corresponding circuit unit on the circuit board with solder. Furthermore, the connector has a cover member made of a sheet metal contacting through a surface thereof with an upper surface of the upper wall of the housing.
In the connector described above, a low profile design, i.e. small dimension in a height direction, is desired. The connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-035612 is not satisfactory with respect to the low profile design, and still needs improvement. In the connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-035612, a height of the connector depends on the housing. Accordingly, the height of the housing has to be reduced in order to achieve a low profile connector. When thicknesses of the upper wall and the lower wall of the housing are reduced, the housing may be cracked at the time of molding a synthetic resin, thereby making it difficult to reduce the thicknesses as much as desired. Since the connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-035612 has a cover member made of a sheet metal on the upper surface of the upper wall of the housing, the height of the connector has to be increased for the thickness of the sheet metal.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide a connector, which enables to make a satisfactorily low profile connector without impairing the performances of the connector.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.